LINKING CREATION
by lia00027
Summary: Nightingale's sequel. Lily was changed to a different person not only because of the trauma she had when her father died but also when her past life's debt as Anne finally asking for the price in the hand of demon, while Klaus after being freed from Papa Tunde's blade (end of sea. 3) wants his revenge to Marcel but he also noticed Lily's difference enchanting him but scared him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summer breeze couldn't feel right anymore after what happened with 'The Originals' once known as the most powerful creatures betrayed each other by their so called god son Marcel Gerard. Gerard had ruled the city but until how long he wouldn't dare to imagine since his enemies will come to him one by one same like his foster father once had.

Lily knew Klaus was in dangerous since she could feel no presence of him anymore, she could see with her power when the vampire stabbed by Marcel made her shiver that day until she had to hold on to the wall to not fall on the floor. The bond between her and Klaus were so much weakened but it was still there since Klaus still alive but she couldn't locate him, different with what she felt when Klaus got together with Cami whereas the bond was there and she could tell wherever he was. Funny even Klaus did not know about the bonding between him and the child that she carried. Lily couldn't tell where Klaus was meant it would be bad for her plan since Klaus was part of her tool for her and her son.

"Julian!" Lily called the handsome guy who was wearing neat and expensive suit into her working room.

Merely 5 seconds before Julian showed up to his mistress.

"Yes Miss Evergreen!"

Lily was sitting on the chair still 6-month pregnant not feeling weak but rather showing her authority.

"You will find Klaus Mikaelson and his families, you will do it in discreet beware of Marcel Gerard do not let him know that I'm looking for them." Lily showing cold face to her employee.

"Yes Miss Evergreen." Julian obeyed his employer's order diligently.

"And look for Vincent Griffith the leader of the witch here and bring him to me quietly!"

"Yes Miss Evergreen." Julian did not need to ask that Lily wanted everything that she ordered has to go through well  
and always in discreet.

"Leave now!" Lily didn't bother to see her employee's face.

Julian nodded and left the room quietly, he wouldn't dare to make even a slight sound when he left afraid  
disturbing a pregnant lady since he knew Lily liked everything to be quiet. Different with when her father was still alive, Lily liked to make a noise when she was still a cheerful and happy human.

The world seemed changing rapidly, the once well-known outspoken, easy going, and kind lady became secluded, quiet, sharp-minded and terribly scary. While ordering his men with the money and power that Evergreen provided to see to his mistress's orders Julian couldn't stop thinking of what happened months ago. After Mr. Evergreen died Mrs. Evergreen left the girl even though she knew that the girl was pregnant and all alone in the world. Lily who was too shock when her father died was quiet and sad all the time. 2 funerals was held with her concern for her father and her sister while she let the body of her mother and step-brother to be cremated because she felt sorry to see their dead bodies which left uncared and were going to be buried unnamed. With her kindness she gave more than enough compensation to those who were died on that tragic night even though it's already stated on the contract as the risk to become Evergreen's security members.

The change of his new mistress's behaviors happened when Lily started to look a house in New Orleans, she became calmer when dealing with the overwhelmed Evergreen Enterprise, her attitude was more reserved not the out-spoken one, no more sadness in her eyes changed by the cold stare. One night Lily asked him to catch a guy, when he brought him to her she told him to cut his fingers one by one while telling the guy to never steal from her again, the poor guy was scared so was Julian because on that night Lily's eyes changed to blue while she had green eyes but it only happened on seconds so people might not noticed it. She laugh when she saw blood dropping from that guy's hands, Julian felt pity on that guy still his mistress did not stop the torture she told Julian's man to take out one eye from that guy. Such an inhumane torture that making the hearts of all of them who were in the room almost lost their breath in the modern era. Julian told Simon to do it and he still remembered vividly of what happened that night.

Simon couldn't do it he was young only 24th and when he signed to be in Evergreen's security team after he got out from the army this was not something that he expect to do since Evergreen enterprises known as a clean and good company, but guess how wrong he was when the former owner died and the company inherit by his only daughter.

"Miss Evergreen please he is bleeding enough!" Simon pleaded for the unknown guy.

"You couldn't do it." Was more of a statement came out from Lily.

Simon was looking at the bleeding guy with uncertain eyes then turned and looked at his mistress while his hand which holding the knife dropped to his side.

Lily smirked, she was still sitting on her chair with her unnoticeable bump. Not long after a scream was echoed throughout the room while Simon's hand was dropped on the floor cut from his body merely seconds, the same hand that holding the knife. Julian including others were too shocked to say anything and did not dare to think how did Simon's hand suddenly cut up from his body.

"Now any complaint?" Lily cold tone gave goosebumps to everyone present there. No one dared to say anything even though they couldn't believe their eyes of what just happened.

"Good finish those two now!" Another inhumane command had been spoken. Julian took out his gun shot the guy first to his head then his former colleague ending the suffering of those two. Lily looked at Julian then left the place to let the place to be cleaned out. Julian looked at Simon's body closing his opened eyes and prayed for God mercy of what did he become, what did his mistress became.

Lily hate night since it meant her suffering will be there soon. Yes she might be the strongest witch on earth because since the day his father died and she recalled everything about her other life as Anne De Gladienne the power within Anne was back to her but so was the suffering that she hate so much. She held on the pain of that cruelest punishment with the mind that none of those punishment touched the fetus. She must find Klaus and undo the curse but first she had this feeling that Klaus's first-born with her mother would be the first person who knew about Klaus's situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily had to wait for 5 days when Julian told her what happened with the Mikaelson that they were on the run hiding because they were betrayed by Marcel Gerard, rumored has it that 2 originals were bitten by Marcel who was a super vampire his bite couldn't be cured even by the original hybrid's blood. Marcel was famous nowadays, he was known as the only one who could beat the originals. Marcel hid Klaus's body after stabbed him with papa tunde's blade, a blade with the power once stabbed to its victim's chest rendering them unconscious but with constant and extreme agony. Julian told her Vincent Griffith was the leader of the coven witch here, many witch agreed that Vincent Griffith helped Marcel to conquer the super power for that vampire to beat the originals.

Julian brought Griffith before her. Griffith was laying unconscious sitting on a wooden chair with hands that tied up behind with a rope and mouth closed by the duct tape. Lily took precaution by spelling the rope and the duct tape so Vincent cannot use his magic without her permission. She let Julian poured down a bucket of cold water all at once at the top of Vincent's head. Instantly Vincent was woken up if only the duct tape was not plastering his mouth he could be swearing out loud woken up with the freezing water.

Vincent was surprised by the coldness of the water and tried to get his eyes focus which was quiet hard to do since he didn't remember anything much except he was going to his house before he suddenly fell deep into the dream world. The light was bothering his adjusted eyes, he tried to look clearer of his surrounding before he paid attention to the girl who was sitting behind the table just merely 3 mt before him. He felt his hands were tied up and his mouth was being plastered. Vincent tried to use his magic with his mind to free his hand but strangely nothing happened similar when he tried it to free his mouth from the duct tape.

"Enough trying Mr. Griffith." That woman spoken to him low which made him looked into her eyes directly. A beautiful woman indeed too bad her green eyes was looking at him icily.

"Now tell me everything you know about what happened to Klaus Mikaelson's body?" The almost low and dangerous tone could be detected from her voice making Vincent disliked the situation at all, especially if it was in relation about the troublesome original.

Lily gestured her hand so Julian could take off the duct tape from Vincent's mouth.

"Who are you?" Curiosity made Vincent ignoring her question.

"Not a wise answer." Only a second before Vincent could comprehend what she meant his stomach felt so much in pain like he was stabbed continuously by invincible knifes. His intestine felt like being twisted made him suffered to even make a sound since he had no energy left feeling the unbearable pain. He vomited fresh blood but still the pain was torturing him and suddenly it's all stop. Vincent gathering his weak breath trying hard not to choke on the blood filling his throat but the pain was so much lesser compared to before.

"Will you answer me correctly now?" Came the cold tone again from that woman's voice.

Vincent tried to get his strength back and he knew it's useless to fight with whoever this woman was since her power was too much for him to handle.

"Yes... Klaus was buried behind the wall in the city church." Lily looked at Vincent for a while.

"Go on!" Vincent felt scared for the first time after days of peace when all the originals were no more in town, undoubtedly that this scared feeling was stronger than when he had to deal with Marcel and the originals since he knew his witch power could survived them all but this witch was unpredictable. He couldn't hear any spell came out from that woman still she could hurt him, her power was similar like what Davina had when she became the last harvest girl alive, Davina did not need a spell for her magic at that time she just thought about her wish then the magic would make it came true.

"Marcel buried him behind the wall on the left wing side." Vincent hoped his life was spared for his answer not only by the strong witch in front of him but also by Marcel for revealing the location of Klaus's body.

"And Marcel's bite how do a vampire recover from it?"

"How did you know about..." Before Vincent could finish what he was asking for he felt the unbearable stomach pain again.

"Alright I am sorry I will answer it." Then the torment stopped but not the pain. "You will need Marcel's blood and a powerful spell to create it."

Lily coldly stared at Vincent the room was silent. Vincent was sweating a lot, blood was still dripping from his mouth even though it's not much. Lily closed her eyes for a while, Vincent felt warmth and his stomach pain was gone.

"You will go to the church to find Klaus, if you were lying," She looked at him while smiling coldly,

"consider yourself dead at that moment."

Vincent nodded. With her gesture hand Julian's men lifted Vincent with his chair out of the room.

"Prepare your silver bullets there are vampires to be killed today."

"Yes Miss Evergreen." Julian knew about the supernatural world and so were Evergreen's 5000 men, they were stationed all over the places of Evergreen's companies to guard it. In New Orleans where Lily currently lived 100 guys was prepared to guard her and they all had been trained strongly to deal with vampires, witches, and other supernatural creatures that might appear. Lily ordered specifically to use pure silver bullets to be prepared for Evergreen's security teams so she bought the bullet factory and got tons of silver supply from countries all over the world. The training included trainer from vampire and witch hunter association which he didn't know exist at the first place so was the truth about the supernatural world, he wouldn't believe about supernatural beings if only he didn't see what happened with Simon with his own eyes. All the guards were wearing charms as to refuse vampire compelling, they even had knife made from the pure silver.

"Bring 30 of your best men to capture Marcel Gerard, you all will do undercover as to not raise Marcel's suspicion in his place, subdue him alive. Jessica will go to the church and free Klaus Mikaelson, tell her to bring Vincent to tell her about Klaus's exact location if Vincent was lying tell Jessica to cut his dick until he is telling the truth but bring Klaus Mikaelson to me."

How many days it had been Klaus lost the count already, since Marcel kept him here he couldn't know the situation about the outside world he was worried about his families especially his brothers who were bitten by Marcel. Marcel was unpredictable he thought that Marcel would surely kill him after what he and his family did to Davina and Cami, but the melancholy man wanted him to suffer the endless agony in the darkness instead just like him. Was he wrong taking Marcel as his foster-son and robbed him of his humanity? But then without him Marcel wouldn't be as he was, wouldn't know the world like today, wouldn't even met Davina and Cami and loved them.

The agony from the stabbing was painfully crafting even on his almost insane mind. He the great Klaus Mikaelson was needing help even though it's hard to admit but he cannot be kept here forever, he wanted to know about his siblings' situation, Hayley's and Hope's condition. Was this the punishment from God after what he did to those suffered greatly because of him especially the women that had been into his life. He promised revenge if only he could get out from here and the first to taste his revenge would be Marcellus.

Vincent and Jessica were already inside the church, Vincent walked in front of her with guns pointed at him. The church was empty which was not ordinary since people seemed getting lose their faith with the church. Vincent showed the brick wall in the east wing corner. Jessica and her men blew up the wall, out of the dust from the explosion Jessica could see a man with short dark blonde hair was standing there like he was sleeping because his eyes were closed with a blade stabbed in the middle of his chest. Jessica took out her mobile phone while her men was still pointing their guns to Vincent and sleeping Klaus.

"We found him, he was stabbed and it looks like he is sleeping."

"Bring him here!" Lily closed her mobile phone and caressing her bump softly.

Klaus's body was put in a bedroom, the dust already cleaned out from his face. After being left alone with Klaus's body which was laying lifeless Lily observed his pale face. She knew about papa tunde's blade and she looked at the blade intently. She could feel the dark magic aura from the blade. As to not hurt her fetus's aura Lily used towel to take out the blade she did it slowly to let Klaus felt it removed from his body slowly. Lily put the blade on the table, she would make a good use of the blade later.

Klaus opened his eyes. He stood up from the bed and saw her standing beautifully with a bigger bump than the last time they met. His body was still weak. The pale color of his body was showing his urgent need to drink blood.

Lily got a big glass of blood and gave it to Klaus. Klaus stared at him dangerously with his wolf-eye.

"Your favorite drink." Klaus sniffed the blood before took it from her hand and drank it. His body color returned to its original color and he closed his eyes for seconds before looking at her suspiciously.

"Thank you love for the help." Lily smirked at him because Klaus Mikaelson was everything but sincerity.

"It's for the baby too." Lily caressing her bump trying to gauge his reaction. Klaus looked at the move he was sad which was something that she could not understand since from what she remembered Klaus never looking at her sadly.

"How is the baby?" Klaus still looking at her bump.

"He is fine and he needs your help." Klaus looked up to meet his eyes.

"Is he a boy?" His voice was soft.

Lily nodded.

"You helped me and with that I shall repay your kindness." Klaus back to his original self not showing any of his emotion anymore.

"Good but first let's meet your foster son!" Klaus looked at her slightly surprised but then he smiled.

"Of course we should go and pay him a visit, he owe me for this." Lily looked at the hatred showing from his eyes, the sadistic smile was something new that she found from the hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

Klaus and Lily were sitting in a car while the driver drove them to Marcel's place. Klaus looked at Lily while she closed her eyes with relax sitting position. No one said a word after they got into the car.

Klaus thought how different Lily was from the last time he saw her. He still got a bad feeling about her no doubt about it and also her cold-eyes were not bothering him before since at that time his mind was occupying with many problems, but now when he had time to really look at her he noticed the cold look and the atmosphere surrounding her was sinister. He felt slightly guilty of what happened to her but life still goes on and without him by her side months ago things turned out so unpredictable. Her inner power was resurrected, however the ironic fact was it was also costing her father's life his inner heart shouting. Would it make any different if only he let her stayed by his side instead of pushed her out? It's too late his inner heart shouted once more, she had changed and nothing he do would make any difference or even changing the fact that his problems will occupying his head forcing him to give no attention to spare for her, the irony of originals' drama disaster he thought. That and he felt an emptiness left behind by Cami, a human that sacrificed so much for him, from changing to a vampire because he didn't want to lose her but getting her killed just months after he finally thought that she would accompanied him to his journey of life forever, it was all but a sweet dream.

"I don't respect you watching me all the time." Lily's sudden voice brought him back from his wandering mind.

Klaus looked ahead, "noticed that you become quite different now love."

Lily opened her eyes but still looked ahead. "People changed."

"Why do you want to help me?" Klaus get his claws out, he did not care Lily released him from the agony of the darn blade he only knew one wouldn't be nice to other without hoping something to return, and that return could cost heavy price usually.

She smirked turned to look at him straight in his eyes. "Because you are the father of this child and without you I won't be able to get rid of my curse."

"What curse?" Klaus still suspecting her.

"The same curse with Anne De Gladienne." Klaus looked surprised for seconds.

"How did you know about her?"

"If I answered your question can you pull in your claws?" Lily looked at his claws.

Klaus retreated his claws still looking at her with defense.

"We arrive here already, I will tell you the answer after we got Marcel." The car already stop moving in front of Marcel's house.

"I don't like to be lying to." Klaus eyeing her dangerously.

Lily looked at Klaus feeling nothing not even felt threatened by his eyes or frightened anymore like when the first time Klaus showed her his real feature.

"I know." Klaus looked at her for a while before came out from the car. Lily did the same.

Julian was nowhere to be seen but few of his men already waiting for her.

"Miss Evergreen." A bulky man appeared Alex if Lily recalled his name right, came near her and Klaus.

"Tell me about the situation!" Lily ordered him.

"When we were waiting for the right time to ambush Gerard we already cleaned out the whole area, but subduing him is more difficult than we thought, so far we have his underlings and he got around 6 of our guys. He wants his guys exchange with our men, Mr. Foxgraft (Julian's last name) still negotiating with him."

"Did he hurt?" Lily looked coldly to Alex.

"No mam, Gerard is bulletproof even to our weapons but his underlings are not and we already killed almost half of them."

"Right then it's my time to visit him." Klaus blurred before her and Alex can say something.

"Show me the way to Julian."

"Yes mam!" Alex walked her inside to Julian. Lily's men walking in front of her and Alex barricaded her from outside attack while in a ready shooting position.

Klaus watching Marcel from the top window of Marcel's home, his so-called adopted son was busy looking after his friends while sometimes he would look worry and tired. Marcel was discussing obviously important thing with his friend while his other friends looked exhausted and wounded, the rest of Lily's men were nowhere to be seen Klaus wondered where did Marcel kept Lily's guys?

Lily was talking with Julian and Alex about the next plan when suddenly Klaus showed up near Alex. The team was in a ready position instantly got their guns pointing at Klaus. Lily ordered them to "put the gun down".

Klaus watching her cold eyes and he knew Lily here was not like his Lily. He suddenly thought could he get her old-self back?

"Right love now let me tell you what we should do." Klaus speaking in authority tone and Lily let him.

"Your men should spread to the rooftop beside Marcel's house, tell me you bring snipers?" Julian answered Klaus, "yes we have 4 snipers here since 3 already dead." Klaus nodded.

"Ok and then I will show up in front of that bastard getting his attention while your other men can just wait outside. Whomever come out from the house kill them, even though the possibility of them come out will be zero."

Lily smiled. "Good let's do it!"

"No you'll be staying in the car." Klaus using his authority tone again.

"What makes you think I would listen to you?" Klaus saw challenge on her green eyes. He couldn't risk her while she was pregnant with his kid.

"What makes you think I would let you not listen to me." Here came the staring contest between these two until 30 seconds. Lily knew about her body condition but she never thought that Klaus would still care about her wrong he only cared about his unborn son.

"Fine then but don't make it as a habit." Her words were came out slow that only Klaus could hear it. She turned around and walked to the car while Alex and several guys following her guarding her to her car.

Klaus got into ready position while Julian and Alex did what Klaus instructed them to do. Lily was told to wait in the car by Klaus so she would listen him now but she had her own plan that even Klaus wouldn't expect it.

Marcel was tired and thirsty, when was the last time he drank? Oh yeah it was 2 days ago now what he could think of only to keep his friends safe and drinking fresh blood. His thought was still considering the place to enjoy fresh blood when suddenly the door was blown up and merely a second before Klaus showing up.

"Hello Marcellus miss me?"

Marcel was shock to see his adoptive father looking well and smiling sadistically. When Klaus showed up it means end to everyone so Marcel launching himself to Klaus fighting the hybrid with all he got, after all he was the upgraded original vampire. Klaus ready for his attack blurring his way to Marcel's back. Marcel who didn't drink for 2 days because became weaker did not realize the sudden attack. For a moment he didn't realize Klaus reaching him from behind and grabbing his heart from the back.

However being the upgraded vampire Marcel sensing Klaus' hand to his back for a second and blurred himself avoiding Klaus's deathly claws.

No one knows what Lily was doing in the car since the windows of the car cannot be seen from outside. Lily took out papa tunde's blade wrapping in a small towel, slicing her finger letting her blood fully covered the blade then she began her spell.

"Blade you will only listen to me nothing in this earth either living or death can order you except me your new master…." She was chanting few latin words before the blade shining in red color then changed to green before turning into white color. The blade was in standing position before suddenly it dropped to her lap. She touched the blade knew that only she was the master of the blade. Papa tunde's blade couldn't be used by others anymore except her the misery that surrounding the evil blade will only listen to her. Lily opened the car door walking out elegantly with her black attire still beautifully attached to her.

Her men was not surprised of her walking toward Marcel's house since they were taught to always be cautious and no question allowed. They were following her with standby position on her front and her back guarding her.

Julian and Alex nodding seeing her coming through their way. "Get into position we'll be charging in!" Julian told his guys. The snipers were also ready on the rooftops to shoot.

Back inside the house Marcel's friends or underlings looking at the fight between their leader and Klaus Mikaelson, they couldn't do anything except watching most of them wounded and fear to interrupt the fight between the strongest vampires. They didn't have much time to prepare when suddenly Julian and his men coming inside shooting every vampires. The shooting sound made Marcel lost his concentration so Klaus could subdue him instantly. Marcel's face was facing the ground while his hands was broken by Klaus. Klaus stepped on his head so his face was kissing the ground. Marcel tried to build up his strength to release himself from Klaus when he heard bullets shooting to his hands and legs from afar. Klaus didn't like to be helped by the snipers but remembering last time he was losing from Marcel because Marcel had changed himself to an upgraded original vampire.

Lily walked inside saw every vampires had been killed and Marcel's face facing the floor while his body was limp.

"I need him Klaus don't kill him yet." Klaus looked at her for a moment before removing his foot to the floor instead of Marcel's body.

Lily moved closer to Marcel took out Papa Tunde's blade from her bag then got near Marcel and stabbing his back with the blade while chanting spell to get Marcel back to its original form as an ordinary vampire. Blue light was showing surrounding Marcel and Lily, Klaus watching them still being careful of what might Marcel can do if Lily's spell was going wrong even though he didn't understand what she was doing.

Marcel screaming while Lily kept chanting and let the blade worked by itself stabbing deeper to Marcel's body looking for his heart. When the blade found the heart of its victim it just needed to touch it with its tip then the heart changed its color became black, the time came when Marcel got to go he didn't even have a chance to say his last word when his pro-longed soul finally leave his vampire body. Lily let the blade came back to her hand before wrapping it and gave it to Julian to keep it. Her head was suddenly became light she almost fell if not because of the handsome hybrid got on time holding her. She was having a slight headache and her breath was becaming faster. Klaus holding her tight worried for her or his son the question that he couldn't answer yet.

"Come on love let's get you rest." Klaus blurred with her in his hold to her car. Klaus let her head resting on her shoulder while Lily was sleeping soundly inside her car. Klaus holding her body tight feeling her warmth surrounding him and never want to forget her fragrant smell covering his nose again just like the old time. He wished they could be like this for long before she awoke and she would be out of his reach again.

Julian and Alex cleaned up the mess with their guys and found their colleagues that Marcel kept on his underground. Watching their boss's car heading away from the bloody mess they did not say anything but they knew what to do since their mistress was a smart person so she was already telling them when Gerard dead they should look for the Esther's grimoire and the "Antiqua book of life". Jessica came not long after surveying the place and took anything that looked important with her team including Marcel's computer. Julian ordered Jessica and Alex to check on Marcel's place to find what they were looking for.

Ps. ch 4 is on the way, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Lily found herself lost in the forest again, she was familiar with this place already but no matter how many time she was in the same place she could never get out from the forest.

"What are you looking for?" Melodious voice of Anne giving her no surprise anymore.

"Him, where is he?"

Anne laughed beautifully with her bright eyes. "You can find him when you are awake."

Lily shook her head, "no he doesn't want me anymore."

Anne walked to her, "he is."

"What is making you so sure that he wants me?" Lily was looking at Anne questioningly.

Anne smiled again, "because you are me."

Lily opened her eyes then she looked around her realizing she was in her bedroom again laying in her bed. The sun already rose high meant she was sleeping nicely without the torment disturbing her meant Klaus was near her the whole night. What was Klaus up acting being nice to her all of a sudden?

She rose and heading to the shower, her clothes was already changed to her sleeping gown and basically she didn't care who changed it she just felt drained after took Marcel's power last night, a secret that Klaus did not know yet. Finishing up her shower and changed her clothes to comfortable legging and loose expensive shirt she walked down stair finding the house was still same. Upon seeing her arriving her butler preparing her lunch since the clock already showing 2.25pm.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked the butler when he was serving her the meal in the dining room.

"Mr. Mikaelson was out since morning, our guys couldn't follow him since he was moving fast."

Lily didn't give any respond except readying herself to eat. She knew what he was up to looking clues of where his family was. Lily guessing wrong at first thinking that Hayley knew about Klaus's situation but when her guys told her it was difficult reaching her and her daughter she knew she got to have another option to find Klaus. From then on she did her searching and captured Griffith knowing the guy was the most powerful warlock in town and friend with Marcel.

After done with her lunch she told her butler to send for Julian in her working room.

Julian was coming bringing her an old looking book.

"So you found it." Lily looked at the book when the book was being laid on the table.

"Yes but we cannot find other artifacts in Gerard's underground or Esther's grimoire."

Lily was thinking, so it's not in Marcel's house who could have kept it since Marcel was the ruler here and as far as she tried to understand the situation she concluded Marcel could have taken it and keeping it somewhere, the grimoire must be still at the compound.

"How about Mikaelson's families did you find them?"

"Not yet but we might have a clue of where they are going to. We found out that there was a truck drove by a young woman and her small daughter with the similar description of Hayley and Hope Mikaelson heading to the south. It looks like they are going to Mystic Fall city." Julian inhaled deeply afraid of what his mistress might do if his answer was not satisfactory enough.

Lily was quiet again thinking before ordering Julian to follow the lead and not let Klaus know anything about it from him, only let him accidentally to follow the lead about his families and stay far from that hybrid. Julian obediently answered yes before came out from the room and breathing lightly and walking out from the house.

Pass 8pm Klaus back in Lily's house looking gruesome, he was rather upset since he has yet any clue about his families. It looked like his families was disappear into thin air since none from this town could inform him about their whereabouts. Marcel separated him and his families and if that man was still alive he would not kill him directly but he would torture him with the same blade. However he knew that he still needed to go back to Lily to stop the curse happening again tonight, the one thought in his mind about Lily's similarity with Anne's. Thh butler an old man with polite attire showed up walking to him bringing blood bags.

"Mr. Mikaelson madam told me to bring it for you." The butler politely handing him the blood bags.

Klaus looked at him while taking the blood bags, the old man looked at him solemnly. "Thank you. Where is Lily?"

"Madam is in the working room, allow me to show you the way sir."

Klaus drank the blood so quick less than 30 seconds he finished the whole bags. The old man showing the way to the working room followed by Klaus. The butler knocking the door when they were reaching a big white door, then he silently opened the door for Klaus. Klaus walking inside smelling Lily's fragrant and hearing 2 normal heartbeats 1 was quite low since it belonged to the fetus.

Lily was sitting while her head looking at 2 computer screens in front of her didn't pay much attention to Klaus who just got in while the butler closed the door.

Klaus standing in front of the table facing Lily. Lily noticed Klaus coming but she wanted to finish her job first she needed her company's stock to raise again so she could get more money to build her empire.

"Please sit Klaus I'll finish soon." Klaus looked at the woman working in front of her and he couldn't help but noticed the face that one looked soft before now changed into a cold and calculating one. Klaus took a glass of drink that available on the table near the window, it was quite surprising when he knew it was bourbon rich of good year his favorite drink but he didn't say anything. He optioned to sit onto the sofa near the fireplace looking at the fire could make him think of all recent events happening to him. He missed his families especially his little girl, he hoped Hayley and Hope are fine and their enemies cannot find them.

Lily looked at the great hybrid, he looked lost in his thought she knew he must be thinking about his families a weakness that she could use later. She was watching him sipping his bourbon while his back was facing the comfortable brown leather sofa. Klaus was thinking of a plan she thought, she should get him to Mystic Fall and let him get his families as soon as possible then after that she would get Hope's blood since that child was the original witch.

Hearing her soft laugh Klaus turned his head to see her. Lily stood up and walking to him.

"May I sit here?" Klaus looked at her dumbly.

"Of course it's your house not mine."

After sitting beside Klaus she looked at the fire as the hybrid watching her moves.

"You know that I hate you don't you?" Lily asked with no-expression while Klaus looked at her.

"I do."

"But I still chose to help you." Now Lily turned to face Klaus.

The blue eyes watching her closely. "And for that I am forever grateful, but more important how did you know Anne?"

Lily didn't answer him and Klaus let her after all he knew she would tell him anyway.

"Do you still love her?"

Klaus's mind recalled the past memories with the beautiful and softy Anne, kind sweet poor Anne that always allowed him to do whatever he wanted including using her. Kind Anne that suffered great deal every night because of the horrifying curse.

"No!" That answer somehow stabbed in Lily's heart made her face's expression changed.

"I kept her here," Klaus touching his heart, "where no one can replace her." Her heart thumping hard now.

They both in silent even though Klaus could hear the change of her heartbeat. "Will you believe me if I told you that I am her Klaus?" Lily gave non-

expression face but somehow her heart thumping loud a feeling that she couldn't control under her brain surfacing, afraid of rejection.

The blue eyes still looking at her no hatred shown instead its getting softer. "If you said so." Klaus only gave small answer since he sense there was Lily's feature resembling Anne. They both looking at each other until Klaus touched her hand and covered it with his hand. He brought her head to his shoulder and peck her hair.

"Sleep now love you look tired."

Lily allowed her head resting on Klaus's shoulder while her left side body was leaning to Klaus's right side body. Strangely she was always feeling peace with the man who can betrayed her anytime, since Klaus was nothing but a betrayer. However she needed this rest without being bothered by the curse and the only one who could giving her peace was only Klaus Mikaelson.


End file.
